Naruto Sengoku Jidai
by commanderbarker
Summary: before the hidden leaf villege was founded, before the five great nation's were formed, when shinobi clans were hired as mercenaries,in a time of endless war and bloodshed and Naruto just happened to send him and a certain girl there this is where our story takes place.
1. A new jutsu?

Naruto Sengoku Jidai  
by commanderbarker  
do not own Naruto

before the hidden leaf villege was founded, before the five great nation's were formed, when shinobi clans were hired as mercenaries,in a time of endless war and bloodshed and Naruto just happened to send him and his friend there this is where our story takes place.

* * *

Naruto walked down one of the street's of Konohagakure no sato his hands behind his head just relaxing. It was cloudy but it was a nice evening Naruto was on his way home from the hospital the month they had to train before the third round of the chunin exams was almost up and Naruto was sure he would beat everyone and become a chunin he was finally able to use the summoning jutsu

thunder boomed overhead and soon it started put his hands over his head in a vain attempt to keep himself dry as he started running down the street he then saw an old mansion it looked like one of the old house's built during the founding of konoha despite the age the wood of the house did not look like it was rotting or been replaced he wondered why,lightning flashed behind the mansion making it look scary, at first Naruto was not going in it creeped him out too much but being dry took precedence over fear so he went in.

The inside of the mansion wasn't to bad it was really dusty and some of the furniture had to be replaced,he decided to explore the mansion he walked down the hallway past the living room,and the kitchen, naruto then came to a door with a sign that said in faded ink "study" naruto hoping to find some cool jutsu's or any old ninja gear slid the door open there was a flag with words"_Mori no Senju Ichizoku"_ (Senju clan of the forest) and an emblem under it and right next to it on the left was a flag with a spiral with the words"_Uzumaki Ichizoku"_(whirlpool clan)

"U_zumaki clan?, i wonder if i'm related to them just another thing to ask jiji when i see him again"_

naruto walked behind the desk and pulled the top drawer open nothing, he then pulled the middle one nothing again, the last one he pulled open nothing,

"really this is a clan mansion and their's nothing here"naruto started to move on but he tripped from the wet floor and rolled under the desk

"OW THAT HURT" naruto yelled he looked up and noticed lines making a rectangle and in the middle was a square with the Senju's emblem Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai he shoved the kunai into one of the lines and wiggled it a little,a little box fell out and hit on the head naruto was not watching what he was doing and the kunai slipped and cut his finger causing blood to ooze out Naruto flinched at the pain but got over it he then looked at the box

"_jackpot" _naruto thought he got up avoided the wet areas of the floor and sat on an old chair he opened the box and inside was a scroll naruto took out and unrolled the scroll inside was very intricate seal symbols and the hand signs then something caught his eye at the bottom of the box that the scroll was in was a letter Naruto picked it up and it read

_"to whomever is reading this note in this box is the scroll of the last jutsu I am working on I am hiding this scroll away in case I get killed in the war I have just finished it and if you are smart enough to understand the basics of time-space ninjutsu you may use it all I ask in return is that you use this jutsu for good and keep it away from any Uchiha's that are interested in it. Nidaime Hokage Senju Tobirama"_

Naruto was confused of course he was going to keep it away from the teme why would he let him see an awesome jutsu like this and to be done by the Nidaime no less it wasn't the Yondaime but this is good too, Naruto got up from the chair and rolled up and put the jutsu scroll in his jacket Naruto then went back into the study and he went to look around once more this time he noticed a small hidden door he put his hand on the wall and a drop of blood fell from his hand onto the wall then what looked like a swirl appeared on the wall it glowed red and then dissipated and the small door opened Naruto who was brimming with anticipation looked into the door and what he saw made his mouth drop inside was an orange and blue armor that was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along the body, in particular: chest, shoulders, thighs and forearms. Each collar of the shoulder guards bore the Uzumaki clan emblem on them just to make sure Naruto looked back and forth between the armor and the flag but what was weird to Naruto as he took a closer look at the armor was that the armor was his size like as if it was made especially for him Naruto reached for the armor but as he did it sealed itself into a scroll Naruto grabbed the scroll and the Uzumaki clan flag he folded the flag up and put them both in his jacket

"_maybe if I show jiji this flag he'll tell me about it_" Naruto thought, the storm had stopped and Naruto decided he would go see the old man right away and ask him the questions that racked his brain now

* * *

Hiruzen sarutobi the _Shinobi no Kami _(god of shinobi) sat at his desk relaxing,he finished all of today's paperwork and was getting ready to leave when Naruto bust through his door"Oi jiji can i ask you a few questions" Hiruzen thinking he's going to ask to wear his hat again just smiled and said

"sure Naruto-kun what have you got on your mind?"

"jiji do you know what the Nidaime was known for?"

Hiruzen who heard this cracked a small smile"_maybe he's finally growing up_" thought Hiruzen he closed his eye's and said

"I haven't said anything about Tobirama sensei in a long time"from the tone of his voice he was obviously reminiscing about the past

"wait SENSEI!"Naruto exclaimed Hiruzen just chuckled at his antics

"yes Naruto the Shodaime and the Nidaime were my sensei's and they were the one's who taught me how to be Hokage"Hiruzen finished,  
Naruto just looked at him like he see's him in a different light.

"Oi jiji can you be my sensei and teach me how to be Hokage I promise to give it my all and I never go back on my word dattebyo"Hirzun was now laughing hard almost to the point of crying

"maybe I will Naruto-kun but you are not ready yet and I think i will pass the mantle maybe in a few years, as for Tobirama sensei he was known for establishing Konoha's organisational system. He established various organisations such as the Academy, the ANBU, the Chunin exam's and the Konoha's Military Police Force he was known for his mastery of mizu-nijutsu He could do powerful water-style techniques in areas that lacked bodies of water by creating his own water out of thin air or producing it from his mouth, and could do some of the most complex water-style techniques with one or no hand seals this is why he is revered as the greatest Water Release manipulator he was also highly skilled in Space-time ninjutsu only the Yondaime surpassed him Naruto"

Naruto now realized he had a very important ninjutsu in his possession then he remembered the flag he reached into his jacket and pulled it out

"jiji do you know anything about this clan?"as he unfolded the flag the crest of the Uzumaki became visable and the words Uzumaki Ichizoku were seen

Hiruzen visibly shook when he saw the crest he knew he could not keep it from Naruto anymore

"where did you get that flag Naruto?" Hiruzen asked

"it was at this really old abandoned mansion in old town I saw this flag and thought maybe you could tell me about it I mean i'm an Uzumaki I might be related to this clan am I jiji?"Naruto asked a look of pleading in his eye's hoping he at least know where he came from.

Hiruzen sighed"yes Naruto you are related to the Uzumaki clan"he hoped Naruto wouldn't blow this out of proportion

"why"Naruto said"

why what Naruto" Hiruzen replied

Naruto felt so many emotions raging inside him all at one hate,anger, happiness,joy he wanted to go to the Hokage monument and scream at the top of his lungs that he had a family but he also wanted to find out why this was kept from him.

Naruto jumped over the desk and tried to punch the old Hokage but Hiruzen dodged it tears welled up in his eye's"WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME, WHY DID YOU KEEP THIS A SECRET, I WAS SO LONELY I JUST WANTED TO BE ACCEPTED, KNOWING MY PAST IS NOT BAD I ACTUALLY MIGHT HAVE TRIED IN THE ACADEMY KNOWING I CAME FROM A CLAN I WOULD HAVE WANTED TO MAKE MY FAMILY PROUD I WAS THE LAST OF MY CLAN AND I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT PLEASE TELL ME WHY YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME, did you not care about me?,did you want me sad please tell me"Naruto finished now bawling

Hiruzen's heart broke seeing the boy he came to revere as a grandson crying his heart out he instantly grabbed him and brought him into a hug and started calming him down

"Naruto do you really believe I would intentionally not tell you you lineage, I wanted to wait until you were old enough to understand why all this has happened to you and strong enough to protect yourself from your parents enemies there is much more you do not understand please Naruto believe me when I say that I was going to tell you when you became chunin if you want I will tell you everything I know about your clan and mother but I still can't tell you about your father until you become chunin"

Naruto was ecstatic a little disappointed that he couldn't know about his father yet but he would learn as much as he could about his clan and mother now

"I would like that jiji could you tell me about them right now?"Hiruzen walked back over to his desk and sat in his chair he then motioned Naruto to come sit on his lap

"The Uzumaki clan was a prominent clan in Uzushirogakure,they would protect their friends with their lives and never went back on their word it was said that an Uzumaki's word is as good as gold,They were distant relatives of the Senju clan,the best Fūinjutsu user's in the world Fūinjutsu came to the Uzumaki like Ninjustu to the Uchiha, This reputation earned them renown and fear worldwide,they also possessed both incredible longevity and life these things eventually led to the destruction of Uzushiogakure, and Uzu No Kuni (land of whirlpools) during the third shinobi world war, The shinobi of Konoha integrated Uzushiogakure's symbol onto their uniforms and flak jackets as well as on the shoulders of their uniforms as a sign of friendship and goodwill between the two villages, your mother came from this clan her name was Uzumaki Kushina like all from her clan she was exceptionally good at Fūinjutsu but she was also a kenjutsu specialist she came to Konoha at a very early age, I remember the first day at the academy when she introduced herself she said she would be the first female Hokage,a prankster at heart she would prank anybody and everybody just for fun,she like almost all Uzumaki had blood red hair and when she got into fights people would call her Chishio no Habanero(Red-Hot Habanero) because of her red hair flying wildly around her as she fought she loved you and your father unconditionally she even saved your life right after you were born at the cost of her own"

Hiruzen reached in to a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Naruto

"this is a note you mother left you"Naruto grabbed the note and read it

_Naruto you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering but Remember who you are find a goal, a dream and don't stop trying until it comes true. there's so much more that I want to say to you, to teach you,I love you t__hank you for letting me be your mother,Thank you for being my son. Thank you_

Naruto's eye's started to well up again"_she did love me,she didn't give me up,I promise mom I'll be the greatest fuinjutsu Hokage ever"_naruto wiped his eyes and looked at Hiruzen

"jiji whats Fūinjutsu,how did it make my clan so fearsome and how were they destroyed?" Naruto now wanted to learn all he could about Fūinjutsu so he could live up to his clans name

"Fūinjutsu is a type of jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a variety of other things within another object. Fūinjutsu can also be used to unseal objects either from within something or someone,but those are the basics of Fūinjutsu according to what your mother told me Fūinjutsu is only limited to the imagination of the user he can literally make thing's live or die by a seal you can become one of the strongest shinobi in the world if you become a master of seals as it is tougher to learn then genjutsu but if you are interested naruto-kun I happen to know a Fūinjutsu master who would love to train you"

"really who is he,where is he,whats his name,is he strong" Naruto was talking a hundred miles an hour

"calm down Naruto let me answer your other questions your clan was destroyed because Kumo,Iwa,and some of the smaller hidden villages allied together and attacked them without warning in the beginning stages of the third world war by the time my scout's had returned and told us what happened it was already to late"

Naruto looked down his clan was truly fearsome and they would be again

"hey jiji I was wondering if I had sealed something and wanted to unseal it how would I do that?"Naruto asked

"Hiruzen just looked at him and said"well you would put your blood on the seal and then focus your chakra on the seal and say Kai"Hiruzen finished

"thanks jiji I can always count on you now about that Fūinjutsu master" Naruto started

Hiruzen chuckled and said "I have to find him first Naruto I havent seen or heard from him in a long time his name is Jiraiya he's a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail. He has red lines that run down from his eyes and where's a horned forehead protector with the kanji for Oil on it and is probably the biggest pervert out there"

Naruto's eye's widened_"Ero sennin is my Sensei"_

"you better get going Naruto tomorrow is the finals and when I find Jiraiya he will teach you what you need to know"Hiruzen said

"ok jiji see you later and thank you again" and like that Naruto ran out of the building heading home to try his new jutsu he found

"I hope I did the right thing Minato,Kushina forgive me" and with that Hiruzen got up went home to enjoy the rest of the night with his family

* * *

Naruto couldent sleep he was to excited about tomorrow and his new jutsu he wanted to learn it as fast as possible

"might as well do something besides just laying here"

Naruto got up and searched his jacket for the jutsu scroll, he first came across the scroll that contained the Uzumaki armor

"I wonder who this belonged to in my clan before me"Naruto shook his head"I'll think about that later"he put that scroll aside and continued digging until he found the jutsu scroll Naruto then headed over to his kitchen table and started studying the Jutsu's formula

"Jikūkan no jutsu"Naruto said out loud_"huh this jutsu is similar to the summoning jutsu it just has a longer set of hand seals"_Naruto thought

after studying the jutsu for a couple of hours he started wondering about the armor and if he could get it to come out again

"might as well try what jiji told me" Naruto grabbed the scroll and laid it on the ground he bit his thumb with his incisor and smered his blood on the seal he then gathered his chakra and said"Kai"the seal vanished and in a poof of smoke the orange and blue armor popped into reality

"_it worked"_thought Naruto

he tried to put it on but after several failed attempts at putting it on he finally used a shadow clone to help him but even then it was hard for him but eventually he was able to get it on and off without a hitch

_"this looks awesome and it's lighter than I thought it would be I wonder why"_Naruto thought_"tomorrow I show everyone just how strong the Uzumaki are"_

Naruto spent the rest of the night either studying the jutsu or getting used to his armor

* * *

Naruto was walking down the street trying to psych himself into his match but for some reason he couldn't the two people in front of him were talking about the finals so he eavesdropped in on their conversation

"Hyuga Neji is the first round right?"the one on the left said

"yeah he was last years rookie of the year there's no way i'm missing it!"the one on the right replied

"by the way do you know who he's facing in the first round?"the one on the left asked

"some dead last from this year's academy grads that got lucky to even get this far, the match isn't even going to be a contest the Hyuga will wipe the floor with him after all they are the strongest clan"he arrogantly replied they both laughed as they walked

Naruto stopped did everyone expect him to lose, so far not a single person has even said he had a chance maybe Neji was stronger then he thought maybe he couldn't beat him Naruto shook his head

"of course I can beat him I can summon toads and that new jutsu I'm pretty sure I can do it even though I had no time to practice it and I don't know what it does but it has to be awesome"Naruto tried to reassure himself but failed Naruto continued to walk down the then he remembered he still hasn't tested the jutsu yet so he took a slight detour and headed twords training ground 7

when Naruto got there he noticed that someone else was here also as he got closer he recognized who it was

"Hinata"Naruto said

"eep"she jumped behind the log post that was usually used for training but right now it hid the shy girl"N-Naruto-kun why are you here don't the finals start soon?"

"I.."Naruto started"you know came here because I have this cool new jutsu that I wanted to test before the finals"

"ohh I see"Hinata had her head down

"hay Hinata do you think I can beat Neji I mean is he as stong as everyone keeps saying he is?"

"y-yes Naruto-kun Neji-nii-san is very strong"Hinata said

"I see"Naruto said almost a wisper

"but I think you can beat him Naruto-kun e-even though you have failed in the past and you've been knocked down countless times you still get right back up you never gave up and always persevered to the end I know that you can beat him Naruto-kun because like me your a proud failure"

Naruto looked up and smiled at her and gave her the nice guy pose

"your right Hinata I won't give up I trained really hard for this match and I won't give up so easily,

after a few secounds of awkward silence naruto spoke up

so Hinata do you want to watch me do my new jutsu"

"ehh are you sure Naruto-kun"

"yeah Hinata you my friend and trust you"Naruto started walking towards her and stood right beside her

"watch this Hinata still this'll only take a second" Naruto went through the hand seals

"Jikūkan no jutsu" and just like that there was a poof of smoke and a gut wrenching feeling and when the smoke cleared they where gone

* * *

5 year's before the Hidden Leaf Villege was founded

Senju hashirama leader of the Senju clan dressed in his battle armor he wore dark red armor that had the Senju clan emblem on the chest plate underneath that a black shirt and black pants and black sandals he had a katana strapped to his left hip he then put his hands to the ground

"Mokuton:sutairu senjō no sakusei"(wood release battlefield creation) A small recreation of the surrounding area came out of the ground and even life was created by miniature wood clones

"what have the scouts reported?" unlike most clans who just jumped into the fight the Senju were one of the few clans that understood the value of having a plan after all they were known as one of the strongest clans in the world for a reason

instantly Isamu Senju leader of the scout platoon he wore dark green and brown armor that only protected his vitals with the Senju clan emblem on his arm guards under that he wore black shirt and pants along with black boots he had a bow in his hand and a tanto attached to his back he and his platoon were the only one's in the clan other than himself the could use mokton he pointed his finger on the map

"the enemy position's are here (pointing at the mouth of the river) here (pointing at the base of the nearby mountain) and here (pointing at the nearby village) enemy numbers are believed to be five hundred strong at both the river and mountain position's and a thousand at the town, making it two thousand troops altogether their ranks are mostly ashigaru and few samurai this of course is speculative because we had to use wood clone's to get this information,also those numbers don't count the Uchiha clan who are leading this army and are at the village I saw their clan's emblem myself."

Hashirama nodded and then looked up at Mamoru Senju the leader of the "regular" forces in their army he was big man by most people's standards he wore heavy silver armor that covered his entire body a master a kinjustu he had a short sword attached vertically on his back a battle axe on his right hip and a katana on his left the man could wield all three weapon's proficiently "how many men are battle ready?" Hashirama asked

"fifteen hundred ashigaru and 500 samurai Daiki sama" Mamoru replied "more than enough to deal with this pathetic army"

"maybe so but remember even monkeys fall from tree's I won't underestimate the enemy and neither should you"Hashirama replied"take four hundred ashigaru and one hundred and fifty samurai to the enemy's river position" he then looked at Takeshi Senju at twenty he is the youngest commander here he wore light green armor with the clan emblem on his shoulder's "you will take three hundred ashigaru and two hundred samurai to the mountain base after you have crushed the enemy position's regroup here(he pointed at a small forest just south of the village) there you will wait until i give you the signal to move in on to the village"Mamoru and Takeshi nodded "I will personally lead the remaining nine hundred and fifty troops along with one hundred of our clansmen into battle at the village we will divide up our troops accordingly he looked at the two remaining clansmen who had yet to speak "Satoshi you will lead the attack from the west you will have two hundred ashigaru twenty-five samurai and twenty-five of our clansmen same to you Takeo but you will attack from the east while I take the remaining four hundred ashigaru and 50 samurai and clansmen Isamu you and your scout forces will make sure that the stragglers from the outposts do not alert the village Mamoru and Takeshi will attack before the sun is up they should be done by midday and that's when we attack the village leave Madara Uchiha to me as no one else is capable of fighting him"his officers nodded and he continued"by the afternoon Mamoru and Takeshi's troops should be well rested and you will join the attack at this time by then the defenders should have left the south relatively unguarded to defend against us sweep through the city and kill all who oppose you by the end of tomorrow Takashi will be dead and we will have victory" everyone yelled excited for what will happen tomorrow,little did they know they were being watched by red eyes with black tomoe's.

* * *

as Hashirama walked over to his tent he couldn't help but feel like something bad was coming this was the furthest west the Senju had ever gone they did not know the terrain well, he shook his head he knew the plan would work and Madara was strong but he was stronger but it felt like he was missing something maybe it was the countless battle's finally getting to him Hashirama's thought's were interrupted when he saw ten huge fireballs erupt from different sides trying to engulf the camp but he saw this and went through the hand seals

"mokuton:jukai heki (world of Trees Wall) wooden branches grew from the ground. The branches interlaced to form a wide, net-like wall around the remaining camp absorbing the fireballs but completely burned his wood Hashirama pulled out his katana and deflected the kunai coming at him he turned and saw his attacker he wore a mixture of jet black and blood red armor he had the Uchiha crest on his chest plate but the most interesting thing about this man is his eye's were blood red with two black tomoe's

"you won't get away with this Uchiha"Hashirama yelled

the man just smirked and said"yes we will Senju" his hands started to form seals "Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique) another fireball erupted from his mouth aimed at Hashirama he instantly did the hand seals "Mokuton: Mokujoheki (Wood Locking Wall) wooden pillars joined together in a dome shape protecting him from the blast

_"I need to end this so i can regroup with my troop's and counter attack_"thought Hashirama

he did the hand seal Bird"Doton: Doryuso" (Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears) he then flashed through more hand seal Tiger"Doton: Doro Hoshithen" (Earth Release: Mudslide)one more set of seals"Doton Chikyu no keimusho" (earth prison) the mysterious man dodged the spikes and avoided the mud slide and did a jutsu manifesting small flames on each finger of one hand,he slamed his palm on the ground, resulting in the creation of a cylindrical barrier enveloping his location protecting him and burning whatever came into contact with the barrier's exterior.

_"incredible"_thought Hashirama_"to master katon to a point where he can make a barrier to protect himself without burning himself he's dangerous I need to kill him now"_Daiki looked at him the Uchiha just looked back at him not even breathing hard like what just happened was a regular training session

their was a rumbuling under the Uchiha's feet then tree roots intertwined themselves and trapped the Uchiha in their branches Hashirama ran over to the man with his katana out and put it against his neck

"where is Uchiha madara"Hashirama yelled

"the Uchiha just smirked at him and said I don't know look around you I'm sure he's around here somewhere Hashirama looked around and he finally noticed the huge battle taking place he could easily tell where the Uchiha's were as anyone facing them were dead and their surrounding area was burned from their fire technique's"_come on were are you Madara?"_just then a huge gust of wind knocked out or killed thirty men and while that wind was still moving one of the largest fireballs erupted and amplified from the wind killing all in it's path

_"there you are I must stop him but for some reason he seems stronger than last time we fought"_

just then Isamu of the scout platoon run up and bowed

"report on the battle sir, all front's are experiencing heavy attacks from overwhelming forces and are about to fall apart the only side that seems to be holding against the attack is the western front where Mamoru is personally leading his troops in defeating the attackers they have suffered the fewest casualties over 750 ashigaru have been killed 200 samurai and around 30 of our clansmen have also died, enemy troop estimates are somewhere between 2000 and 3000 not including the Uchiha clan witch is somewhere between 300 and 500 lead by Uchiha Madara"Isamu finished out of breath

"Hashirama sama what are your orders?"Isamu asked

Hashirama grabbed his chin and thought about the situation then turned to Isamu

"any word on our reinforcements and my brother"Hashirama asked

"no Hashirama-Sama the last I heard they were leaving Tanzaku-Gai after securing an allience with the Hyuga clan"and are at least a day away"

"I see so we're on our own for now this is what we'll do have all platoons and divisions retreat to the western side once there gather what remains of our clansmen and construct a fort large enough for the rest of the army I'll try and hold off Madara for as long as possible"

"hai Hashirama-Sama I'll do my best"and with that he took off for the western front

* * *

two mile's away on the western front Mamoru was having fun he had his battle axe in one hand and the short sword in the other his silver armor black from the amount of blood he's already spilled "who's next" he screamed out more and more of the enemy samurai surrounded him Mamoru just smirked and took a defensive stance as two samurai attacked from both side's

"to easy"he said he charged the one's in front of him he threw his axe into the chest of the samurai on the left knocking him to the ground and killing him while he blocked the strike from the other with his short sword he then spun grabbed his axe out of the dead samurai's chest and embedded the axe into the other samurai as he turned to face the other attackers that were originally behind him now in front of him he just smirked and charged right into them he swung his axe in a wide angle the man tried to block but the brute force behind the attack broke his defenses and the axe pierced the left side of his abdomen the man shrieked as his intestines fell out of the hole in him Mamoru jumped back to avoid the attack of the other samurai he stared at the man in front of him then threw his axe at his head it flew so fast that the man did not have time to react the axe dug into his forehead breaking past the bone and piercing his brain killing him instantly

_"I gatta think of a way to protect the forehead from receiving blows like that maybe I can make some armor to cover it"_

just then Isamu and about 30 of his clansmen came up

Isamu and the remaining clan members gathered together and did a large number of hand seals"mokuton:ki no toride"(wooden fort), huge walls,pillars and large fortifications rose from the ground

"we will protect everyone" he made the clone seal"taju mokuton bushin no jutsu" (multi wooden clone justu) forty Isamu's grew from the ground drew their bows and took firing positions around the fort "WE NEED TO KEEP THE ENEMY BACK SO OUR FORCES CAN RETREAT HERE WE WILL NOT LET THEM GET NEAR HERE, BANZAI"

"BANZAI" yelled all the Senju's force's already within the fort Isamu then drew his own bow and pulled out a special arrow and aimed directly above him as he released the arrow into the air it lit up and started growing green then exploded into a giant tree of sparks the signal to regroup at this position this battle was just beginning.

* * *

that was my very first chapter to this story i would like some feedback I'll try to update soon but still not sure when anyway let me know what you thought and if you have any ideas you wana throw my way abot the story please do

commanderbarker semper fi


	2. the battle at blood plains

Naruto Sengoku Jidai

by commanderbarker

do not own Naruto

* * *

(northern front)

"COME ON HURRY RETREAT TO THE WESTERN FRONT THAT'S WERE THE REGROUP POINT IS"Satoshi yelled

out of the two hundred ashigaru twenty-five samurai and twenty-five clansmen in his platoon only seventy five ashigaru,ten samurai,and twenty of his clansmen had survived the ambush last night in the beginning of this battle, he thought for sure that he and his unit would die here but when he saw that green light he felt a sense of hope like they could survive if they could just cross the mile and a half across the battlefield and link up with the other survivors they'd be safe,for the time being anyway.

his armor was already dinged dented and damaged,parts of it were singed from a fireball that got to close and he felt sore all over but he didn't show it,his men looked to him right now for courage and hope if he started complaining then no one would survive, his unit ran as fast as they could but when they reached the half-way mark almost all hope was lost.

standing in front of them was a single man his hair was down to waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, the left side hanging partially over his left eye,he wore bright red traditional armor worn over a simple black suit. This armor was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. his chest plate left his back entirely exposed, displaying his clan's crest. This clothing was accompanied by boots and gloves,he carried an orange-colored Gunbai on his back that had a mitsudomoe pattern coloured bright red in both of the top corners, there was no mistake standing in front of them was none other then Uchiha Madara.

"DON'T STOP THE FORT IS IN SIGHT I'LL HOLD MADARA OFF"Satoshi yelled, he knew he was no match for him and this was probably his last minute alive but no one else from his platoon was dying as long as their was breath in his lungs he would protect his men.

making the tiger seal "Suiton:Mizukiri no Yaiba" into Satoshi's hand came a sword made of frozen water he ran towards the middle of the field facing Madara head on he jumped and did a front flip in the air.

_clang_ their weapons met Madara was holding his sickle against his sword he didn't even reach for his Gunbai letting Satoshi know he wasn't even worth the effort Madara then held up one hand to his mouth _"no he can't do that"_ Satoshi jumped away trying to gain some distance when a huge fireball erupted from Madara's mouth it moved to fast and caught his legs from the knee down

"AAAAHHHH"he screamed as he couldn't move his legs having second and third degree all over them

"this dance is over, the ten seconds you bought your platoon is nothing and I will kill them"Madara said arrogantly he raised his sickle and brought it down aiming for his head Satoshi could not move he closed his eyes knowing he was about to die.

_clang_ that sound reverberated through his ear's and he opened his eyes standing in front of him was Hashirama staring intently into Madara's eyes he had blocked the sickle with his katana

"your opponent is me" Hashirama said

"very well"Madara replied he jumped back while throwing kunai _clang clang clang _the rapid throws and blocks had gone to fast to see now and only after year's and year's worth of experience told him were to block as he did this Madara gained enough distance to pull his Gunbai from his back and his eyes changed from a three tomoe sharingan to a black pupil and a circle with three holes in it

_"this is the first time I've seen those eye's I better be careful"_thought Hashirama using the distance to his advantage he used his mokuton to try and capture Madara but he either blew away the branches with his futon or he simply dodged it as the battle continued it grew more fierce soon they were casting their own ninjutsu madara did the seal Horse"Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku"(Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)while at the same time Hasirama did his Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan(Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees)

a massive wall of intense flames came from Madara's mouth dodging it was impossible but as the flames drew closer they were absorbed by Hashirama's technique an entire Forrest sprouted and covered the landscape the only clear spot was between the two warrior's where Madara's jutsu incinerated the tree's both panting but still fighting as hard as they could they charged each other intent on another kenjutsu duel as the got closer both threw kunai at each other and intercepted each others clearly they were equal terms or so Hashirama thought as he looked into Madara's eyes he realized he couldn't look away he heard Madara mutter "tsukuyomi"then he fell into darkness

* * *

(inside the wood fort)

Isamu and his wood clone's stood at the walls of the fort firing their arrows as fast as they could they had already killed quite a few of the Uchiha's army but there were still more of them

"if you run out of arrows make more until you run out of chakra we have to keep them at bay so our retreating troops have time to rest and be battle ready"Isamu said

already the clones were running out of ammunition and chakra, the avrage wood clone from Isamu could make over five hundred arrows but because of the constant repairing of themselves from the katon jutsu's that number dropped rapidly only about one hundred arrows could be made,most of Mamoru's battalion was manning the fortifications the doton users would make giant bolder's and from there they would put them on a catapult and launched them into the enemy this was going to be the only thing they could use against them as the wood clones used the last of their ammunition

"what do we do now sir?" a disgruntled samurai said "the catapults are taking to much time and chakra to keep using them,I wish we could set these boulders on fire that would help"

Isamu looked up he liked that Idea,"good thinking soldier"

at this the samurai was confused "what do you mean sir?"

"simple we take all the remaining wood clones light them on fire and launch them from the catapults" instantly the clones moved to form a line at each of the catapults each clone waited his turn to be lit on fire and launched at the enemy"READY THE CATAPULTS"Isamu yelled at this the catapults were pulled back and a clone sat in it"LIGHT THE CLONES"as he said this a torch was passed and each clone was lit on fire"READY...FIRE"at his command ten lit clones soared into the sky and came down on the main force of attackers the results were horrendous as each clone exploded on impact a ball of flames erupted catching all in it's way on fire men screamed in agony as they were burned to death everyone watching were horrified by this as they were frozen by shock then isamu's voice boomed"READY THE CATAPULTS"everyone snapped out of it and did as they were told.

* * *

(where training ground 7 would have been)

there was a poof of smoke and appeared Naruto and Hinata as they looked around nothing was familiar to them

"w-where are we Naruto-kun is this what the jutsu does?"Hinata was worried she didn't like being somewhere unfamiliar to her it scared her,and the only comfort was that Naruto-kun was with her

"I don't know Hinata I thought it would transport us to the arena seeing how it's a space-time ninjutsu but I guess it did something else"

Naruto looked around he knew they were still at training ground 7 if you looked hard enough you could see some landmarks but the area was just a plain and not many trees were around

out of nowhere trees started growing at an incredible rate in two minutes the place looked exactly like the training ground they were used to

"h-how did that happen N-Naruto-kun"Hinata asked wondering what powerful being controlled life like that

"I don't know lets go find out" Naruto run off in the direction the trees came from

"w-wait Naruto-kun"Naruto turned around

"what Hinata"Naruto said sounding a little impatient and annoyed

Hinata started to poke her finger's together and looked down

"ano I c-could use my b-byakugan to see whats happening i-it's safer than just running into whatever it is"

Naruto gave her a confused look"ok Hinata we'll try it your way first but if you see nothing were exploring"he said as he walked back to her

Hinata brought her hand up to her face to help her focus chakra into her eyes she took a deep breath and"byakugan" her pupils become more distinct, and the veins near her temples started to bulge as the color faded from her sight she started to see further and further,while Hinata's byakugan could not see tenkestu she could use her kekkei genkai to see in a range of about four miles as her range steadily grew her vision reached three miles and what she saw horrified her, a battle beyond anything she's ever seen so many people were fighting and bodies littered the ground some burned,some mutilated, blood was everywhere and the amount of destruction in the area she never thought it was possible none of them wore forehead protectors in fact most of the soldiers were wearing armor from the early days of the founding she also saw the banners of the Uchiha and Senju clans she realized they went back in time to either before or right after the founding

"h-how is this possible"she said trying to hold down her breakfast what she saw was to horrifying to put into words it was one of those things you have to experience yourself to truly understand it

Naruto saw the look on her face and instantly got serious"what is it Hinata"Naruto asked

Hinata shut off her byakugan and fell to her knees she started gagging and finally threw up

"Hinata what's wrong?"Naruto was becoming afraid

Hianta had finished throwing up the aftertaste still in her mouth now she was just coughing she looked up at Naruto on the verge of crying

"N-Naruto-kun there's a huge battle taking place three miles from here the destruction and carnage is unlike anything I've seen b-but if what I think is going on is, it's the ambush at Blood Plains one of the Senju's most costly victory"Hinata finished regaining her composure

"what do you mean Hinata are you saying that my awesome jutsu instead of sending us somewhere actually sent us back in time to the days of the founding?"Naruto said scratching his head not understanding it

"a-acualy before the founding N-Naruto-kun a-about five y-years"Hinata said a little hesitant"w-were did y-you learn such a jutsu Naruto"

"I found it in an old mansion that the Nidaime used to live in and I also found this"Naruto reached into his jacket and pulled out a sealing scroll he put it on the floor and unsealed the Uzumaki armor he did the shadow clone jutsu and had it help him put it on"I learned from the old man that this armor came from my clan"he then remembered what he said about the Senju he ran and grabbed Hinata's shoulder's"Hinata when you said Senju clan do you mean the clan that founded konoha?"he said now desperate to find out if his family was fighting down there

"y-yes Naruto-kun i-in this battle all of the mokuton user's but the shodai were killed if it weren't for his brother's reinforcements the Senju could have been wiped out"Naruto let go of Hinata and took off towards the battlefield "wait Naruto-kun"Hinata ran after him

_"we may have been born a century apart but you are my family and I will save_ you"and with that Naruto sped off towards the battlefield

* * *

(tsukuyomi world)

Hashirama woke up tied to a cross his arms and legs bound_"where am I,is this a genjutsu?"_thinking on it he gathered his chakra and tried to break it he failed he could not break through

a katana stabbed into his gut and then was pulled out he cried out in pain

"Hashirama in tsukuyomi world I control space and time"he stabbed him again"even the mass of objects I control anything and everything here"this time two Madara's appeared and took turns stabbing him

the pain was already mounting it was becoming unbearable fast

"for the next one hundred and forty four hour's you will be tortured like this"

suddenly the cross caught on fire burning Hashirama while Madara manifested himself over and over again stabbing repetedly in the same spot but every time felt like the first all over again,more Hashirama's appeared and to each one was four Madara's, each station had a different torture technique,the one's he could see were no better, there was one were he was being water boarded with boiling hot water,one were a red hot knife was stabbed right under both of his kneecaps and then dislocated,one with rat's biting all over his body,another where a saw cut through each and every one of his limbs he could feel each and every one of these tortures and the ones he could not see made him feel even worse.

"only one hundred and thirty nine hours fifty nine minutes and fifty nine seconds left to go,I wonder when your mind will break"the next six days were filled with screams and agony from Hashirama.

* * *

(inside the wood fort)

"THEY'VE BREACHED THE FORT EVERYONE TO THE SOUTH WALL PREPARE TO REPEL INTRUDERS"Isamu's voice boomed already exhausted and low on chakra he ran to the wall and pulled out his tanto, when he saw the south gate more like didn't the entire gate had been obliterated by a fireball and Uchiha's pored in like ant's from an anthill, although he was originally trained for recon and not heavy combat he was one of the few remaining Senju with Mokuton abilities left so he stood in the first line of defense with all the other 30 clansmen

the first fifteen Senju went through hand seals they shouted as one"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees)while the other fifteen clan members said Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō (Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial) as the tree's grew they grabbed onto the invading soldiers and trapped them in their branch's once they had grabbed all invading forces the tree's sank back into the ground taking their captives with them

Isamu stumbled he was too exhausted to do anything and fell to his knees"_how can hashirama sama do all these combat jutsu and still fight it take's fifteen of us to do a justu he can do by himself" _

sadly there was no time to rest because the Uchiha's were attacking again this time with actual clansmen so fire jutsu was being shot at them,dozens of Uchihas with their sharingans blazing ran through the gate and Isamu stood up and met them _fwom fwom_ the sound of him repeatedly using his bow the arrows he shot flew strait and true and embedded themselves in their targets he reached for another arrow but he had no more dropping his bow he pulled out his tanto and charged into the Uchiha's_ cling clang clang cling_ Isamu was expertly parrying all the blows while dishing out his own the fact that he was surrounded by six Uchiha's didn't even faze him he just fought with the furiosity of a tiger the one on the left would attack he dodged the blow and used his momentum to strike the Uchiha on the right he then jumped back avoiding the kunai thrown at him he charged the man the was immediately to his left slashing his abdomen he turned around and blocked the blow aimed for his head he then expertly knocked the blade away and stabbed him it was now three on one panting hard he had never felt this tired before but he had to fight on he had to protect his friends and family all three Uchihas attacked at once Isamu blocked the middle's sword and shoved it to the right effectivly stopping two of'em but the third was faster then he expected before he could bring his tanto down to block the Uchiha stabbed him Isamu coughed a little blood but not missing a beat pushed the man down to the ground and pulled the blade out of him he then proceeded to stab him in the chest before he could get up but he then fell to the ground panting bleeding and almost out of chakra as he looked around for the two remaining Uchiha's he froze he saw a fire jutsu coming right for them he desperately tried to get up to avoid the incoming attack but did not have enough strength gathering the last of his chakra he did the seals and said "Doton: Doryūheki"(Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)a giant wall of earth grew from the ground absorbing the fire attack and providing one more barrier the Uchiha to get through then he passed out from chakra exhaustion

Mamoru watched the earth wall rise and then Isamu fall to the ground"Isamu"he yelled as he jumped down from the wall and ran to his comrade's position he went down to pick him up just as two Uchiha's jumped over the wall and ran strait for him their two tomoe sharingan blazing Mamoru drew his katana_"hold on my friend it seems I must protect you now"_he thought and charged the attacker's, the Uchiha threw kunai at him _clang clang _he blocked the kunai expertly or so he thought _thud_ he herd the sound but could not feel it to high on adrenalin he spared a quick glance down and saw that the kunai had impaled his stomach_"I can't stop Isamu is relying on me"_he thought soon he started to feel the pain and then he and the first Uchiha crossed blades _clang shing clang clang shing shing _Mamoru expertly parried blows while sending his own but because of the sharingan he could not get a solid hit on him he jumped back and pulled the kunai out of his stomach he needed to think of a new strategy to beat him

"You have talent for someone who is not an Uchiha"the mysterious Uchiha said"I wonder why you don't use ninjutsu"he finished

"I don't use ninjutsu because I can't even do the simplest technique it is too hard for me, you see I was adopted into the Senju clan, when I was six your clan came through my village and when they refused you service you burned the town to the ground only I survived because the Senju saw the smoke and came as soon as they could by the time they got there my mother was on the verge of death as she held me in her arms she pleaded for them to save me they agreed and took me into their home,treated my wounds, fed me,clothed me,treated me like I was their real son and never once did they say they regretted it so even though I cannot do ninjutsu I mastered kenjutsu and taijutsu to show how grateful I am for what they've done for me"

the Uchiha started laughing"that's why your clan is so pathetic instead of just focusing on your bloodline you try to master everything and you let anyone who can hold a sword or shows an interest in jutsu into your clan"

Mamoru just stared back his blood boiling from everything he said about his clan,his family and his friend's his fist tightened he looked at the Uchiha

"OUR CLAN IS NOT WEAK BECAUSE WE ALL TRY MASTER WHAT WE'RE GOOD AT, IT IS THE CLANS THAT CAST OUT SOMEONE BECAUSE THEY CANNOT DO A SPECIFIC JUTSU OR TECHNIQUE BECAUSE THEY BELIEVE THAT THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY TO BE STRONG AND ALL MUST DO IT AND IF YOU CAN'T YOU ARE WEAK THAT IS A PATHETIC CLAN I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO USE MOKUTON OR ANY NINJUTSU OR GENJUTSU BUT BECAUSE MY FAMILY BELIEVES IN ME I DO MY BEST WITH WHAT I CAN DO, THAT IS WHY YOU WILL FIND NO EQUAL IN MY KENJUTSU WE ARE THE _SEN NO TE MOTSU ICHZOKU (clan with __a thousand skills)_AND NEVER TAKE US LIGHTLY!"

and with that Mamoru put his arms in front of his head making an x"_time to use my new technique Gate of opening open"_vains started to bulge out of him"_Gate of Healing_ _open_"his wound from the kunai disappeared "_Gate of Life open"_his body turned red"_Gate of Pain open,Gate of closing open"_he threw his arms down and a blue aurora of chakra surrounded him,he moved at a speed no one could follow right before he got to the Uchiha's he drew his katana"Hasu o sakugen"(slashing lotus)he cut the two Uchiha's in two he did not stop however he jumped over the rock wall and saw that one of the platoons had yet to reach the fort and were trying to get there the only thing in their way was the sieging army he jumped down and rushed into a formation of Uchiha ashigaru no one saw him he was a blur one after another they fell it was no use not only could they not see him they could not defend against him in a minute the whole company was gone creating a path to the fort.

as Mamoru lead the last of the platoon into the fort he saw the medics with a stretcher about to pick up Isamu he walked over to them and asked "how is he?"one of the medics turned and saluted"he'll be fine just chakra exhaustion the stab is just a flesh wound of course if you had not stepped in it could of been allot worse"Mamoru looked relived"that's good now lets-"he didn't finish his sentence as pain erupted throughout his body and he collapsed the medics went over him"GET ANOTHER STRETCHER"they yelled when the stretcher arrived they took him and Isamu to the medical tent.

* * *

(middle of the battlefield)

after six days of unimaginable torture in his mind Hashirama finally came back to reality he fell to his knees and started panting on the verge of mental collapse

_"_hmph still fighting huh hashirama it's no matter your in no condition to face me now"Madara started walking towards him"I promise to make the death of you and the rest of your clan slow and painful"

Hashirama grabbed the dirt under him trying to fight the mental pain that would not go away_"I have to get grip if I don't overcome the mental trauma right now I'll be killed remember why I"m here my comrades are too important I can't fail now they trust me to lead them I have to be stronger than_ _this I... have ...to... FIGHT" _hasirama jumped up_ a _look of determinationon his face he charged Madara before he could react and landed a punch square across his jaw Madara was thrown back from the force of the blow still in a daze from the punch Hashirama went on the offensive delivering blow after blow Madara could barely keep up blocking only a few of the punches and kicks Hashirama did not relent he did the hand seals and said"Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu"(Wood Release: Great Forest Technique)his arm turned into multiple tree's and shot after him wrapping around Madara and constricting him, his arms changed back and he did the seals and said"Mokuton: Shichūrō no Jutsu"(Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique) and a wooden prison came up from the ground around Madara effectively capturing him

"h-how"Madara was able to say though it was muffled

"my clansmen and comrades rely on me to be their leader they believe in me and I believe in them so no matter what I cannot fail I will show that their faith in me is well placed now Madara you will die"the wood wrapped around him started getting tighter and tighter

"AMATERASU"Madara's eye started bleeding then black flames erupted around him burning the wood that encased him after he was free he extinguished the flames and looked at Hashirama a look of superiority on his face

"is that all you've got Hasirama because if so i will kill you Amete-"just then his vision went blurry and he could not focus, his eye's started burning he rubbed his eye's trying to stop the pain but to no avail_"what's happening to me?"_he looked at his hands they were going in and out between clear and blurry he looked up and saw that Hashirama was gone his eye's too blurry to make anything out he decided he would finish this battle and then head home to rest his eye's

* * *

(just west of the center of the battlefield)

Hashirama was carrying Satoshi on a stretcher with the help of a wood clone he was trying to be careful considering his burns but he had to run as fast as he could if he did not Madara could catch up and then Satoshi would surly die"I'm sorry Satoshi but it's better then the alternative"and with that he went into a full sprint not stopping until the fort came in sight he saw the fort was still under siege and need to get their fast he made the hand signs"Doton: Doryūkatsu"(Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide) the earth beneath them shook and the ground split apart creating a canyon for him to go though,when he arrived at the fort it was utter chaos the forts gate had been blown away and erected right behind it was an earth wall bodies littered the ground around him and from what he was hearing the fighting was taking place inside the fort

as he and his wood clone carrying Satoshi entered the fort it was worse then he expected the Uchiha's had backed his men all the way to the medical tent that was where they were making their final stand and the Uchiha's were already attacking them and had almost won Hashirama put down Satoshi and was about to join the battle when he heard

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"(multiple shadow clone jutsu)a high pitched and annoying voice yelled Hashirama turned around to see who it was but was stunned to see an army of blond short kids wearing blue and orange armor and some sort of symbol on his forehead that looked like a leaf"come on lets go!" the one in front yelled as they charged they passed Hashirama as he was about to attack the mysterious boy he saw the Uzumaki clan emblem and stopped"_what's an Uzumaki doing here and I don't remember seeing or hearing of any blond ones"_Hashrama was very suspicious of the boy but would not question him yet

"N-Naruto-K-Kun w-wait"a young girls voice was heard he looked around again and this time standing in front of him was a young Hyuga girl she was wearing a long-sleeved light blue blouse with a high collar and dark blue pants she was panting hard she started coughing then blood started coming out of her mouth and she fell to the ground Hashirama saw this and went to her side his hands had a green glow as he placed them on her chest as he used his medical ninjutsu to heal her_"she'll be unconcious for a while but she'll live just_ _who are these kids and why are they here"_

* * *

(inside the fort near the medical tent)

Naruto charged into the Uchiha's rear kicking punching and stabbing his way to the last Senju's he noticed that some of the Uchiha's had infiltrated the medical tent so he ran there as fast as he could when he got there the Uchiha's had already killed the defenders and were murdering the wounded Senju laying in their racks defenseless

"you bastards"Naruto screamed and charged after them he went to punch the nearest one but the Uchiha just dodged it grabbed his arm and put him in a hold

"look here boys an Uzumaki was with'em lets-"the Uchiha did not get to utter another word as Mamoru who had just woken up from his faint attacked and killed the Uchiha holding Naruto

"you will not harm one hair on that boy or you will deal with me Mamoru Senju" as he looked around the room he realized that they were in the medical tent and started searching for Isamu his eyes landed on the cot to the very far right standing next to it was an Uchiha who was about to stab him"you will not harm him either"pointing to Isamu,the Uchiha just smirked and plunged the kunai into Isamu's chest"NOOOOO"yelled Mamoru he moved so quick the Uchiha didn't know what hit'em he hit the floor already dead Mamoru looked down at Isamu he put two fingers on the vain in his neck hoping for a pulse there was none Isamu was dead Mamoru wanted to cry his best friend since the Senju had taken him in was dead as he looked down at his lifeless form and said  
"sleep well my friend I'll be there soon"he turned and met Naruto's gaze"I know everyone under my command and none of them have blond hair who are you?"he said the last part threateningly

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm sorry for your loss he must have been a great man"the blond genin said apologetically

"his name was Isamu Senju leader of the scout platoon one of our best Mokuton user's and my best friend but we don't have time for this we need to push the Uchiha's back before they overrun our position"Mamoru finished he walked over to a nearby table and picked up the weapons that had been taken off him while unconscious

"just leave it to me Dattebayo"Naruto said overconfident and charged out of the tent and strait into the battle what remained of his shadow clones had started pushing the Uchiha's back for some reason every time a shadow clone was destroyed he felt stronger more aware of how to fight them and see their flaws in their fighting he shrugged it off and would think about it later right now he had to help his family he did the seal again and brought another thousand clones into existence"CHARGE!"Naruto yelled him and his clones all converged on the remaining Uchiha after seeing this mysterious boy make an army of clones and fought at first they were easy to kill an was done by the dozens but they got tougher and tougher like they learned from the deaths of the other clones now seeing that he created more of them they did not want to fight them and did the only sensible thing retreated.

as the remains of the Uchiha army left the fort they ran into something they wished they hadn't a man with white, shaggy hair, red eyes and three red markings on his face — two under his eyes and one on his chin. he wore dark water blue armor featuring a distinctive white fur collar, worn over a simple black suit. This armor was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and upper arms. This clothing was accompanied by sandals and a happuri engraved with the senju emblem this man was Senju Tobirama and behind him was an army of three thousand troops all battle ready"ATTACK" Tobirama's voice boomed as the army closed in the Uchiha started to run but then Uchiha Madara finally made his way onto the battlefield as all the Uchiha's looked at Madara he did something they did not expect every single ashigaru and samurai left was put under a genjutsu they turned and faced the Senju reinforcements and attacked with new vigor the reaming Uchiha clans men looked at him wondering what he's up to Madara just turned and started walking back to their territory he looked over his back shoulder and said"are you going to let your troops sacrifice be in vain they offered up their lives to let us escape I suggest you do just that"and with that Madara and the remaining clansmen retreated back to their territory not even glancing back at the men they just sent to their deaths.

* * *

(in the fort)

Naruto was exhausted he had not used that much chakra since training with ero-sennin he sluggishly walked over to where he last saw Hinata when he caught sight of her he froze she looked dead and the dried up blood on her blouse made it more convincing ignoring the protests of his body he ran to her and kneeled down next to her he finally noticed her chest rising and falling indicating she was breathing_"__thank kami she's alive I was worried for a second there"_ Naruto then felt a very powerful presence behind him almost as powerful as the kyubi he turned and saw a tall man with tanned skin, dark eyes and waist-length black hair,he wore dark red traditional armor,each collar of his shoulder guards had the Senju symbol emblazoned on them

"you there, boy who are you and why are you here?"Hashirama looked threateningly at him

Naruto gulped he knew this man was not someone to mess with just by looking at him he decided not to screw it up by being careless and remembered his manners he bowed and said

"Uzumaki Naruto Senju-Sama I mean you no harm but I feel we have much to talk about."

* * *

**what does Naruto and the shodai have to talk about find out next time **

**first off I'm sorry I wanted to post this last saturday but had a bad case of writers block anyway tell me what you think so far questions,comments,concerns please I'd like to know what you think **

**second I'm going to try to update every saturday or a few days after that's not a pemanant thing so don't quote me on it but I will try**

**commanderbarker semper fi **


	3. the talk and preparing

Naruto Sengoku Jidai

commanderbarker

do not own naruto

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto, Senju-Sama I mean you no harm but I feel we have much to talk about."Naruto said

He relaxed knowing they meant him no harm"very well, first off who is this lady beside you and were did you come from?"Hashirama asked

Naruto looked down at Hinata her face looked peaceful at that moment"this is Hinata Hyuga heiress of the Hyuga clan and we come from a faraway place"Naruto said not wanting to reveal they were from the future just yet

as he said that Tobirama walked up

"I just came from negotiations with the Hyuga they have no female heir while we will not deny that she's a Hyuga there is no way she's the heir"Tobirama said as he walked up to them blood stains covered his blue armor and he looked a little winded but could still fight"so tell us the truth who are you,why are you here and what is your purpose or I'll kill you and send her back to her clan"Tobirama said threateningly

Naruto could tell he meant every word he had just said and lying to them would be bad so he decided to tell the truth pointing to Tobirama he said "Hinata and I come from eighty years in the future using one of the jutsu's you created Hinata and I traveled back in time when we tested it out we didn't believe it either I thought it take us somewhere really fast seeing how it's a space-time ninjutsu but not to the past I know it sounds crazy but it really happened you have to believe me"Naruto pleaded knowing if they don't believe he will be killed and Hinata sent to a clan she doesn't know and there would be nothing he could do about it

Hashirama was perplexed he did not think such a thing could happen he turned to his brother and said"well is it possible Otouto your the one who knows space-time ninjutsu"

Tobirama stood there for a second thinking about the possibility it was true he was considering to attempt to create a jutsu of that caliber but never had the time to experiment and see if he could do it now that there was proof he would achieve it he was excited and started thinking of creating other jutsu's people said were just as impossible like maybe raising people from the dead yea he would focus on that one

"I believe them nii-san I was thinking of making of jutsu like that this just confirms that I was able to complete it lets give'm the benefit of the doubt for now"Tobirama said with an obvious smile on his face

Hashirama just nodded"second question do you hail from the Uzumaki clan of Uzushirogakure no sato and if so what has become of our cousin clan?"

Naruto tensed thanks to the old man he knew about his family but he did not know if this man would like what he hears he swallowed the lump in his throat and said

"yes I do hail from that clan but"he hesitated for a moment"I am the last of the Uzumaki"it wasn't the look from the two Senju brothers gave that surprised him it was what he heard from the girl they thought was still knocked out of course he didn't hear all of it because he was not focusing on her and she was whispering to herself but what he heard were along the lines of

"now the Hyuga council can't oppose me" because Naruto did not hear all of it he kneeled down and said very loudly

"hey Hinata what can't the council oppose you about?"Hinata realizing some of what she said was heard eeped and turned a red so dark that she gave cherries a run for their money

"n-n-nothing N-Naruto-kun i-its not i-important"hoping Naruto would just drop it even though she wanted to tell him but if she did she would have to tell him about her crush on him too and she was not ready for that yet

"Uzumaki Naruto what do you mean last of your clan,since Uzushirogakure was completed the Uzumaki along with the other two ninja clans that reside there have made Uzu the safest and most secure village in the world"Hashirama said in an unbelieving tone

"I'm sorry but it's true they being a minor village and all the fear they produced from their skills fuinjutsu from the first two world wars was why they were destroyed in the third world war in fact my heritage was hidden from me until just recently and I was only told half of it I've never even seen Uzu I only herd about it yesterday"

Hashirama was shocked he did not think it possible but from hearing his story some questions came up he was going to ask those next

"Naruto when you said minor village what do you mean?"

"well the village was minor one compared to the five great shinobi village's Kiri,Kumo,Iwa,Konoha and Suna,Hinata and I are from Konoha that's why I'm wearing a leaf forehead protector, while Uzushiro could handle one major village on their own two major and multiple minor villages allied together to destroy Uzu sadly Uzu's allies could not come to their rescue in time"Naruto said trying his best to remember what jiji said about his village's demise

Hashirama nodded he understood how it happened but knowing your family was going to be wiped out is never easy to accept"no matter what age you live in there will always be war huh my brother and I were attempting to build a ninja village like Uzu's here we were hoping that by bringing all the shinobi clans in this area together and united them under one flag it would prevent war's from starting that's the reason why we are conquering this area we struck a deal with the fire daimyo to start a ninja village, of course we have to secure the financing and do the heavy lifting like securing the land and finding the ninja clans that surround the area and try to convince them to be apart of the village and thanks to you I'm guessing we were successful and from what you said we name the village Konoha right"Naruto nodded"I like it the village hidden in the leaves it sounds very Senju"Hashirama said with a grin on his face

before their conversation could go any further Mamoru walked up his eye's red and puffy obviously he had been crying he stood in front of Hashirama he saluted and said

"Battle report Hashirama-Sama"he pulled out a scroll with hastily drawn numbers on them"of the fifteen hundred ashigaru under your command thirteen hundred were killed and one hundred and seventy were injured leaving only thirty in any condition to fight of the five hundred samurai under your command four hundred and fifty were killed and twenty five wounded leaving twenty five ready to fight and of the one hundred clansmen that came here with us eighty were killed fifteen wounded all mokuton users but you died unfortunately even Isamu"mamoru's voice was becoming choked and you could hear the pain from the loss of his closest and best friend in his voice he steadied himself"but that was our losses the Uchiha lost all three thousand troops under their command and and over one hundred and fifty of their clansmen"Mamoru finished

Hashirama was taken back he knew the battle was bad but not this that bad he had hoped at least some of the Mokuton clansmen would have survived as they were needed for the building of the village that's why he brought all of them"_damn it why did they have to hire the Uchiha to go against us if not for them we could have completed the village by the end of the week now we have to get more funding for the supplies to build our village and even then it'll take years before it's built looks like I'm journeying to Uzushirogakure"_

he did a few hand seals"Mokuton: Renchūka no Jutsu(Wood Release: Serial Pillar Houses Technique)as he did that houses started to rise from the ground and created a barracks big enough for their combined army's a hospital and a headquarters all within the grounds of the fort now it looked like an actual fort with more than just walls and fortifications around them

"Momaoru have the medics transfer the wounded to the hospital and then come to headquarters with any commanders that survived and are fit for combat I have a plan"Hashirama finished

"it will be done my lord"Mamoru said as he saluted then left in the direction of the medical tent

* * *

(close to Uchiha territory)

Madara was always the fastest,the strongest,the smartest,the hope and future of his clan he was supposed to lead them to glorious victory not utter defeat he thought no one could match him in strength,power,speed, ferocity. but now here he was retreating with only his clansmen as survivors of the battle he still could not believe it at the start of the battle they outnumbered the Senju army two to one and even had the advantage of surprise yet the Senju drove them away they payed the price for it but the fact of the matter is Hashirama beat him he not only proved to be a better fighter than he but also a stronger leader who commanded more respect and loyalty from his men

_"my clansmen and comrades rely on me to be their leader they believe in me and I believe in them so no matter what I cannot fail I will show that their faith in me is well placed"_

those words kept repeating over and over in his head he loved his clan more than anything but for some reason those words stuck a nerve Hashirama fought for his family and friends so they would be safe whereas he fought just for glory and more power

"_I just can't figure it out I throw myself into every battle I can going up against countless enemies and sometimes thinking I was going to die I exhaust every resource to gain power __how is he stronger then_ me?"he rubbed his eye's they were going blurry again and it got darker"_my eye's wont stop hurting why?"_

* * *

(inside the fort headquarters)

Hashirama looked around the headquarters to see what remained of his divisional commanders Takeshi who commanded at the eastern front was dead along with his entire division wiped out in the beginning assault he was too young and inexperienced to lead in that kind of battle,Takeo he commanded the southern front and had a bandage around his left eye, his arms and his entire waist but he could still fight and could listen to his plan,Satoshi commanded at the northern front and was still in the medical tent being treated for his third degree burns that covered him from the knee's down he fought well and thanks to his efforts in facing Madara his men were able to make it to the fort,Mamoru stood right in front of him he may not have received a physical wound but a mental one his best friend was killed and he was having trouble dealing with it, he may look like he's fine but Hashirama was going to keep an eye on him for awhile,and finally Isamu he died by a cowardly attack on him while he was unconscious in the medical tent he was Mamoru's best friend.

"thank you to those who could make it to this briefing"Hashirama started"I'm deeply sorry for the loss of not only our clansmen but our solders too I should have realized that we were walking into an ambush and for that I'm sorry but for now we must focus on what to do next my brother is here and he has also brought along his army of three thousand troops and will take overall command to secure what remains of this area and hold it while I will travel to Uzushirogakure to try and convince the whirlpool daimyo to help fund the building of our new village"Hashirama finished

"why would we need support from the Uzumaki couldn't our mokuton user's build the village themselves?"Takeo asked

"no, sadly all of our clansmen that could use mokuton besides me died in the battle that is why I'm going to Uzu"

"sir"Mamoru interrupted"who is that blond kid that saved us I saw you talking with him"all heads nodded they had seen him create an army all by himself strong enough to push back the Uchiha force's had it not been for him the losses could have been worse maybe even extinction of the Mokuton bloodline

"he's an Uzumaki but right now he's a Ronin (wandering warrior) who is also traveling with a Hyuga he saw our battle and came to our rescue he has agreed to return with me to Uzu along with his Hyuga friend"Hashirama came up with that lie when Mamoru went to get the others he could not tell them he was from the future they would think he was crazy and he was sure the kid would want to see his home country and clan.

there were murmur's throughout the room most of it praise for the Uzumaki and being thankful to have them as allies

"now"Hashirama started"you and those still under your command will join my brother and his army until further notice while one of you will accompany me and the two kids to Uzu as a body guard we will be taking the shortest route there and that's through the territory of the Sarutobi,Nara,Yamanaka,and akimichi,clan alliance while I do not want a fight I should expect them to send some ninjas to intercept us and ask us why we are traveling through their lands"

"this is a great opportunity Hashirama-sama we could try to have them join our alliance and the village once it is built you would just have to talk to the clan heads and get them to agree"said Takeo

"that Idea did cross my mind and I will consider it but it will come down to how we are treated by the men who come to talk to us"Hashirama replied

"Hashirama-Sama it would be an honor if you would allow me to be your body guard"Mamoru said"but there is somthing I wish to speak to you alone"

"very well the rest of you are dissmissed"Hashirama said

after everyone left there was a few moments of silence Hashirama broke the Ice

"what did you wish to discuss Mamoru"

Mamoru fell to his knees and bowed with his head on the ground

"Senju-sama fifteen years ago your father accepted me into the clan with open arms he treated me with respect and acted like I was a born Senju when I had lost my family he made it to where I felt like I gained another he taught me to never give up and to protect my friends and family but I have failed him and you Isamu's death was my fault because I did not act fast enough had I just killed all the Uchiha's in there without talking he would still be alive I am not worthy to be called a Senju anymore and I ask that after I have fulfilled my duty as your body guard you cast me out of the clan and make me commit seppuku to regain my lost honor"

Hashirama was shocked he never expected this, he knew he that he blamed himself for Isamu's death but he didn't think that he would take it this far

"no Mamoru I will not do that you are an important part to the plan of building the village and you are a great leader and a Senju as far as I'm concerned,I understand you lost your best friend but who hasn't you have done nothing but honorable acts for our clan I can understand you not wanting to be apart of the clan anymore so to settle this you will become my vassel no longer will you be Senju Mamoru from now on you will be Rokku Mamoru now go and prepare for our journey and send me the Uzumaki ronin and the Hyuga"

Mamoru was upset when he said he could not commit seppuku but he was content with being a vassel and His new name he rose from the ground took out one of his kunai and scrached out the Senju emblem that was on his armor

"thank you master I will prepare at once"Mamoru then exited the building a few seconds later Naruto and Hinata walked in

"why'd you wana see us Senju sama?"Naruto asked

"I just wanted to inform you that I'm going to Uzushirogakure and you two are coming with me"Naruto smiled so big it looked like it would break his face he jumped and pumped his fist in the air

"yatta I get to go see my clan and village"Naruto was jumping around to excited

"alright settle down now you should prepare accordingly it will take us some time to get there so go around the fort and visit our weapons smith for supplies,also miss Hyuga while you look very dignified wearing that you should see our armorer and get an outfit that is more combat oriented"

Hinata knew she would have to change clothes but she didn't know what she would wear she was thinking of wearing one of the loose fitting robes that her clan usually wore at home but now after seeing how dangerous it is here she would probably wear the layered armor that everyone else was wearing just to be safe.

"but Senju-Sama how will we pay for it the money we have you probably don't accept"Hinata said

Hashirama chuckled a bit he reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper with the Senju's seal on it "miss Hyuga this is a Senju clan campaign the weapons smith's and armorer's work constantly to keep our army's supplied with arms and armor so that we don't have to wait for a resupply just show them this and tell them your accompanying me on a mission it will be taken care of and Naruto already looks like a warrior so they won't ask"

"t-thank you and p-please excuse me i'm going to go pay one of the a-armorer's a visit"hinata said shyly as she turned around and started to walk out the door

"I'll head to the weapons smith for us Hinata"Naruto as he also ran out the door

* * *

(with Naruto at the Weapons smith)

Naruto walked into the forge and looked around on the left side of the forge were all sorts of weapons from nagita's to katana's either waiting for a new master or in need of repair on the in the middle of the room was the weapon smith dressed in a leather apron with a dark long sleeved shirt under it he was working the brick furnace with focus and diligence an orange-red glow coming from it he could feel the heat coming off of the furnace and tried to keep his distance the blacksmith turned and saw a kid standing there and called out

"hey this is no place for kids get out of here before you hurt yourself"he turned back to watching his furnace

"oi oi who you calling a kid you old man I'm here to get some weapons"

the man turned back around took another look and sighed"_now they have kids fighting when will this madness ever stop_,alright kid i'll be with you in a moment"he turned the other way facing a door that led to the back and yelled for his apprentice to come and finish this sword he then dusted off his hands and approached them

"sorry for the wait we've just started to get settled we came here with Tobirama-Sama's army and had just barely started smithing a few moments ago so what can I do for you kid"

"I was looking to replace the Kunai and shuriken I used up on the battlefield and I also needed another set of each"Naruto said

"alright one moment"he left and went to the back room and came back out with four boxes two kunai and two shuriken each containing forty weapons each

"you know how to use these kid I wont just give these away just because you look like a ninja"as he said that Naruto saw on the opposite wall was a little target probably used to test new kunai and shuriken he grabbed a handfull of both the Kunai and shuriken he threw them all at once at the target all hit in the center circle he then looked back at the man whose mouth was hanging open

"that prove I know how to use'em old man"he nodded his head and handed Naruto the boxes"do you need anything else?"Naruto looked at the wall of swords and spears but what caught his eye was at the very back was a sword it was more curvature then a katana it was also longer and thicker then one as well he walked over and picked it up it was definitely longer then any katana the blade alone had to be least 30 inches long the square guard was red and the grip was long enough for two hands it was orange but instead of white diamonds on the grip it was red swirls Naruto inspected the curved blade and he noticed an inscription on the blade it read"_those who harm my precious ones will feel my wrath_"

"you have good taste that's a tachi the katana's predecessor very few use that kind of sword anymore"the man said

"why is that, I would think this would be used more than a katana seeing how it's not only lighter but longer and wider too"Naruto said

"the quicker draw of the katana is more suited for battle when it's depends on fast response times. The katana can be held with just an obi with the sharpened edge facing up this allows you to draw the sword and strike the enemy in a single fluid motion,but because the tachi is so long it has to be worn with the edge of the blade facing down and tied to a belt so it has a slower draw time that's why people don't use it that often anymore in fact I made that tachi a couple years ago back when we helped the Uzumaki form Uzushiro one of their ninjas asked me to make him that sword sadly he was killed in the next battle I can tell your at least affiliated with Uzumaki by wearing that armor if you want you can have it it's just taking up space here"

"really!,thanks old man"said excitedly he took the tachi and tied the leather belt around his waist that held the orange scabbard

"I've got to get going thanks again old man do you know where the armorer is?"naruto asked

"yea it's just down the path a little bit"Naruto waved bye as he ran out the forge

as Naruto kept running he soon came up to the first armorer_"hopefully Hinata is at the first one so I don't have to run around the whole fort"_he thought his run turned into a walk as he got closer to the building he started hearing voices as he got closer to the door he could hear it crystal clear

"so Hinata"a very mature feminine voice said"is there a boy you like back where you come from?"the women finished

"Ano i don-"Hinata was cut off by the women

"come on it's just us girls here right now you can tell me beside's I probably will never meet him at least tell me what he looks like"Naruto was torn he could tell Hinata was embarrassed but also wanted to know who she liked

"Ano he's about the same height as me,he's only a few months older then me,he has the deepest blue eye's I've ever seen and has spiky blond hair he never gives up and is always trying to prove himself he wants to be acknowledged as the strongest ninja in our village"

Naruto is stunned everything she just said described him

"_now it all makes sense the blushing,the fainting,being so nice to me even though we hardly ever talk I can't let her know I know about this I don't even know how I feel about this I thought of Sakura-chan so much that I never even considered another girl might like me I need to think about this and get to know Hinata more"_

the topic the two girls were talking about changed and Naruto waited a couple of minutes before taking a deep breath and walked through the door

"hey Hinata-chan"Naruto said loudly

* * *

(earlier with Hinata at the armorer's workshop)

Hinata entered the armorer's workshop and patiently waited to be seen after a a few minutes a women in her late twenty's early thirty's walked up she just smiled at Hinata and said

"what can I do for you honey"as she walked up to her Hinata poked her fingers together and looked down

"A-Ano I need some a-armor I w-will be g-going on a mission with S-Senju-sama"she dug around in her pockets and produced the paper with the Senju seal that the Shodai had given her and handed it over to the women she took the paper read it and smiled

"sure thing hun just follow me and we'll get your measurements started by the way I'm Misaki who are you?"Hinata lifted up her head she couldn't help but come out of her shy shell with the women being so nice to her

"I-I'm Hinata"she said as they came to the back their were three or four people all working on making armor Hinata followed Misaki to one of the empty workbenches misaki grabbed some string

"alright Hinata just stand still this will just take a moment"

time flew by with Misaki making small talk as she worked she usually just talked about herself while Hinata listened to what she said sometimes replying back to something she asks when they were almost finished Misaki was talking about her husband to be and how happy she is marrying him

"so Hinata"Misaki started"is there a boy you like back where you come from?"she asked

"Ano i don-"Hinata was cut off by Misaki

"come on it's just us girls here right now you can tell me beside's I probably will never meet him at least tell me what he looks like"

Hinata thought about it what she said was true she was almost done and then she would go look for Naruto she decided to tell her

"Ano he's about the same height as me,he's only a few months older then me,he has the deepest blue eye's I've ever seen and has spiky blond hair he never gives up and is always trying to prove himself he wants to be acknowledged as the strongest ninja in our village"by the time Hinata had finished she had a smile on her face and a dreamy look in her eye's it felt good to finally talk to someone about her crush

"ok Hinata I've got all the measurements come back in tomorrow it'll be done by then"she then leaned closer to her and whispered"from what you've told me the boy you like is quite the catch you better make him yours soon or someone else will get him"she then pulled back and winked at her then Hinata heard his voice

"hey Hinata-chan"Naruto's voice rang in her head and the fact that he called her chan Hinata started to turn red and all at once her shyness came back she turned to face Naruto he was carrying four boxes probably the kunai and shuriken she also saw the sword attached to his hip

"h-hi N-Naruto-kun I just finished here a-are you ready to go"she said trying to get Naruto out before Misaki saw him and told him what she said

"yea Hinata I just came here looking for you,oh by the way do you have a kunai pouch i got you some kunai and shuriken"

just then Misaki called Hinata and threw her a pouch Hinata caught it

"I-I do now N-Naruto-kun"

"great"he handed her two of the boxes and they headed for the door

when they stepped out of the armorer's the sun was starting to set

* * *

(a few minutes down the path)

Naruto turned to Hinata and said

"I don't know about you Hinata but I'm hungry lets go find something to eat"

"_it almost sounds like a date"_she poked her fingers together"sure Naruto-kun where are we going to eat?"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment and then said

"lets just walk around until we find something"

as they walked a little further they saw a gathering of troops and noticed they were in line for food there wasn't much just rice and an assortment of fruits and veggies it was then that Naruto's eyes widened as he realized there was probably no ramen anywhere around here grabbing Hinata's hand he dragged her over to the line he said

"come on Hinata-chan lets get in line before it gets to long I'm starving"

they waited in line for their food after a few minutes they were finally able to get some food the chef laughed when Naruto asked if they had ramen and gave him some rice they then left to go find somewhere they could sit and eat away from everyone else

they ended up back near the headquarters and decided to eat there

as they began to eat you could tell they came from different worlds Naruto once he sat down began to eat as fast as he could with a very obvious lack of maners were as Hinata sat down laid out her food neatly and chewed each piece of food very thoroughly before swallowing Naruto noticed this and slowed down and tried to eat with what little manners he had he wanted to learn more about the girl so he broke the silence

"hey Hinata-chan whats your favorite food?"

Hinata finished chewing her food"i-its z-zenzai and c-cinimon rolls while I don't like crabs or shrimp"

"really Hinata other than ramen zenzai is my favorite too! although i don't like vegetables"

Hinata was shocked she didn't know she and Naruto shared a favorite food her thinking was interrupted when Naruto spoke up again

"hey whats your favorite thing to do"

"I-I l-like to p-press the f-flowers I grow in my garden"

this time Naruto was stunned "you like gardening too that's so cool when I'm not gardening I either like too pull pranks or train"

as their conversation continued through the sunset Naruto would tell Hinata about the mission to the wave and how it was turned from a C-rank to an A-rank he also talked about how he made his first friend there he also talked about Tazuna and the land of waves predicament and how he was trying to save the land of waves by building a bridge he also talked about how cool Kakashi-sensei was when he fought Zabuza after that they talked about various things Naruto telling her his better pranks and Hinata talked about her clans fighting style the juuken and tips on how to beat neji as the night came into full swing they finally decided to head back to the barracks but on their way Naruto stopped

"whats wrong Naruto-kun?"Hinata said her stutter almost completely gone

"nothing Hinata I just wanted to take a walk and maybe do some training I'll go to sleep in a little bit so goodnight Hinata-chan"

"oh ok goodnight Naruto-kun" and with that they separated for the night

* * *

(female barracks)

as Hinata walked into her room she sat against the wall sliding down until she hit the floor she could not believe the night she had if it was a date and he had kissed her goodnight it would have been perfect Hinata could not believe how much she and her crush had in common Hinata knew now this was her chance to show Naruto how much she cared for him and to get him to notice her she just hoped her shyness would not stop her

* * *

(outside the fort)

Naruto and his clones were training he had most of the clones practicing with the tachi while he focused his chakra he bit his thumb and smeared blood on his palm he then went through the hand seals slammed his hand on the ground and said Kuchiyose no jutsu there was a poof of smoke and Naruto had disappeared

* * *

**finished**

**now for that last part since Naruto went back in time he no longer has a contract with the toads and Naruto did what Jiraiya did and reversed summoned himself to his true summoner's world what I ask you guys is what should his summon be leave a review on witch animal it should be **

**now to answer some questions:**

**Naruhinalover: that was kinda the idea I was headed for the future will change for better or worse you'll just have to see **

**jimking144:I don't know how long this story will be but right now it looks to be about maybe 20 chapters maybe a little more  
**

**believe**** it or not guys my computer shut down before I could save so I had to rewrite this chapter that's why it's late I already know what I want to do for the next chapter so it should be out soon**

******questions,comments,concerns please I'd like to know what you think**

**commanderbarker semper fi**


	4. Authors note

this is not a regular chapter

I just wanted to inform you guys that I might not be able to update my story for at least eight months,not because I don't want to but I got my orders I'm doing a tour of duty in Afghanistan I'm kinda excited this is my first tour I don't know if I will be allowed to bring my laptop it depends where i'm statoned but if I can I'll update while I'm there if not I'll just write in a notebook and when I get back I'll type it up and probably give you guys the whole story anyway I wanted to thank those who have read my story so far and thanks to those who wrote a review

commanderbarker

Semper Fi


End file.
